Sayians
by Limit-Breaker13
Summary: If dbz happend to me and my friend
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my fanfiction Sayians.**

 **The main characters are me and my friend Dominic. I will be simply be named Anthony and Dominic will simply be named Dominic because DBZ usually doesn't use last names. Also if u haven't figured it out yet this story revolves around the idea that sayians and the DBZ universe exist in real Now on with the show. P.S. Pls forgive me but there is a lot of explaining in this chapter in order to set up for the rest of the story.**

 **Sayians Chapter 1: Beginnings**

 **No One's P.O.V.**

"Hey Dom" Anthony said to his friend

"Hey Anthony"

"You been Practicing your flips for Hyper" Anthony asked

"Yep how about you"

"You know it dude"

 **RING!**

"Oh crap Dude we're going to be late for Social" Dominick said

""Lets hurry up then race ya' there" Anthony said as he started running with his friend running after him.

 **A: "Hi my names Anthony."**

 **D: "And I'm Dominick."**

 **A: "This is our story our legacy."**

 **D: "Our legacy."**

 **A: "It is who we are, who we were and who we will be."**

 **D: "In a word it is our essence."**

 **A: "This story contains things secrets hidden by the governments of the world."**

 **D: "It also contains secrets that fallen into the wrong hands could destroy the world NO, The Universe."**

 **A: "Please read this with caution and don't tell anyone what you have read here."**

 **D: "Now without any further delays here is our story."**

 **RING!**

"Whoa we barely made it" Anthony said

"Yeah I know, let's try to be faster next time."

"I agree Dom"

"So Anthony who do you think will be sparring in MMA **(Mixed Martial Arts Class)** class today?" asked Dominick

"I don't know but I would sure love to fight you again it's fun every time" Dom looked at me weirdly

"You DO know you've never won against me right" said Dom

"I'll beat you someday I know I will"

"Maybe" Dom said Social class Droned on for a while until as everything dose it ended. English class however was a bit more exciting in a bad way. We were all working on something or other maybe it was a cut and paste project when something caused everyone except Anthony and Dominick to fall to the floor unconscious. This Phenomenon is called a power struggle. It is The Very first instance in (known) recorded history where a natural power caused people to fall to the ground unconscious. Again this is the first known instance but it used to happen a lot. Long ago the governments of the world met with 2 legendary warriors who had the powers of gods. These Warriors had saved the planet a few times and even saved the entire universe once. The governments of the world thanked him for this by telling them to erase the memories of the entire world excluding the memories of their families or they would kill their families. They didn't know how but the government of the world knew these warriors could erase memories and they didn't want anyone remembering that these warriors existed or that there was alien life in the universe. If the warriors did this they could stay on the planet and protect it from harm. Fearing for their families the warriors agreed and so it has been for 10 years no one remembers the legendary warriors who saved them countless times except for the families of said warriors. However there was one man named Phroze **(Pronounced Froze)** who was not on the planet at the time of the erasing of memories and when he got back the governments contracted him to find 7 orbs called dragonballs these orbs could grant almost any wish, the governments wanted him to bring them the dragonballs but 10 years later when the man finally found them he was still furious at the governments from hiding this from the world and furious with the rest of the universe for not showing themselves sooner. So he wished for ever growing power this is where our story left off. The power struggle between Phroze, Dominick, and Anthony, Eventually Phroze's power became too great for Anthony and Dominick and they too fainted.

 **Anthony's P.O.V.**

I woke up in a hospital bed Dominick was on the one next to me. Luckily I wasn't hooked up to anything so I didn't freak out. I sat up and looked around when I heard a beep and two people entered the room waking up Dominick.

"WOAH" said one of the doctors "you two like the rest of your class weren't supposed to wake up for a few weeks"

"TWO WEEKS" I said Dominick was still a little groggy but he too seemed surprised

"that's right" said the other doctor "but sense you are up now you might as well get going, a lot of people fainted and we'll get enough data from them so you two get on with your day so go on, shoo" the doctor finished as he shoved us out the door. Now that I got a good look at him he looked rather familiar liked I should remember him but I just couldn't. He had purple hair and a bowl haircut he was wearing a white capsule corp. jacket, but I decided to forget about it. Later me and Dom were in MMA class

"Good Morning Class" said our sensei

"Good Morning sensei" we all said

"Today we will be watching a match of the ages" I raised my hand "yes Anthony"

"What do u mean by a match of the ages?" I asked

"You and Dominick will be sparring until knockout today." My eyes widened with surprise.


	2. Release the power inside!

**Hey everyone I'm here with Sayians chapter 2 Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **And now**

 **On With The Show!**

 **Sayians Chapter 2: Release the Power Inside!**

 **Dominick`s P.O.V**

Anthony`s eyes widened in surprise when sensei said me and him would be sparring. [Why though isn't this what Anthony wanted, for me and him to spar?]

"Yahooo" yelled Anthony

[I guess that answers that question, although I cant help but get excited myself. Me and Anthony are evenly matched except for 2 things, I'm the better fighter and he has a faster reaction time. If I slow down even a little during this match I'll lose for sure.]

 **Anthony's P.O.V.**

I start walking to the mat where the match will take place. I'm so excited that I'm shaking, I cant wait to av3vadala because I know I will this time, I don't know how I know I just know. I get up to the mats and look Dominick in the eye, then the match starts.

 **No one's P.O.V.**

They ran towards each other. Anthony threw a left hook but this was blocked by Dom who tied to kick Anthony in the gut but Anthony backflipped away. This time Dominick ran towards Anthony and did a flip over him landing behind his sparring partner, then Dom got in front of Anthony just as he looked behind him. Just then Dominick punched Anthony in the gut and as he turned around with a grimace on his face Dom hulk smashed him into the ground. Dominick then started to walk away but Anthony had caught himself during his fall and was now running towards Dom and when Dominick turned around he jumped up into the air positioning both feet in front of Dom's face. Dominick could only mutter the word "shit" before he got kicked in the face with the force of both of Anthony's legs. Dominick staggered backwards but didn't fall down. The fight continued like this for a while until Dom got the upper hand and forced Anthony to the ground. But Anthony kneed Dom in the gut and kicked him in the face again. This sent Dom flying behind Anthony, Dominick landed on his feet and just as Anthony got up, Dom rushed him. This sent them both spiraling to the ground. They landed on one foot and knee, Anthony was holding Dominick's fist and Dom was holding Anthony's. They slowly got up sill holding each others fists. Suddenly Anthony pulled Dom's fist towards and past him then let go and used his now free hand to punch Dominick in the face and was about to kick him in the gut again, but Dom headbutts Anthony and punches him in the gut causing Anthony to fall to the ground.

[Damnit I feel over powered here] thought Anthony

[I'm overpowering him] thought Dominick

Dom put his leg on Anthony's back and said.

"Give up Anthony, you're not going to win"

"D-Damnit" "I-I wont lose here" "ARRRRGGGHHH!"

Suddenly Anthony exploded with Anthony with energy sending Dom flying backwards about 15 feet, way off the mats. Anthony started floating upwards and when he opened his eyes they were pure white with no pupils. Then a brilliant green flame surrounded Anthony as he roared. "RAAAAAAAAAAOOOORR!" but a second later he flame was more see through. He was just floating there then he started drifting downwards towards the ground, then his eyes returned to their normal color as the green flame dissapered. Anthony then flexed his hands and looked at them.

"So I've actually unlocked the ability to use my ki, finally" "Well Dominick, lets see f you can beat me now".

"I can and will Anthony, but do you know why?" he asked

"I can guess" he said with a grimace. Suddenly Dom exploded with energy and was surrounded with a Blue ki flame.

"You guessed right i can already control my ki albeit not very well". Said Dominick

"We'll we still differ in the way that I have a better reaction time and now I'm just as strong if not then I am stronger then you", "And I can sense ki and obviously you can't"

"What makes you say that" says Dom

"Because if you could you would run from me and my ki"

"Hmph, you may have a bigger ki then me but if logic still exists like always then you can't control your ki as well as I can". Suddenly Anthony disappeared and then re-appeared behind Dominick and proceeded to kick-flip Dom in the back of the head sending him flying

"What the, How did you?"

"When you spend your whole life trying to unlock your ki you tend to be good with it when you finally do you tend to be pretty good with it".

"Is that so" said Dominick. Anthony just smirked in response. "THEN LET'S GO!' Dom said as he rushed Anthony

 **Hey guys that was chapter 2 of sayians and for all of you who just want My Randy CunningHam story to come back, don't worry I'm almost done with INsaNiTy part 2 ok**


	3. Masters

**Hey guys I just wanted to upload this before the day was out So without Further Adu**

 **On With the Show**

 **Sayians Chapter 3: Masters**

{Is that so?" said Dominick

Anthony just smirked in response

THEN LET'S GO!"}

They ran at each other with amazing speeds. Dom threw a punch but Anthony threw his head to the side dodging it. Anthony then moved back a bit and kicked at Dominick's head but this was blocked by Dom's arm. They then threw a flurry of punches at each other, each one blocked with a hand arm or even a leg, until their punches collided with each other creating a circle around them about 2 feet in diameter. They keep fighting until they back flip away from each other swinging their arms around stretching a bit.

"That should do for a warm up" said Anthony as everyone else in the dojo looked at the two fighters with looks of awe on their faces, at least all except for one who had their arms crossed and was mumbling

"This isn't mixed martial arts by a long shot"

"I agree, it's time to get serious, however maybe we should get out of here so we don't destroy the dojo". said Dominick

"Ok" said Anthony as he walked over to Dom and put one hand on his shoulder and two fingers from his other hand on his forehead. He then proceeded to use Instant Transmission and teleport the two of them into the Nevada desert known as Death Valley. Dom backed away amazed.

"How can you do Instant Transmission already, I can't even do that?" asked Dominick

"I just sensed for something and focused on travelling to it"

"What did you teleport us to?" Anthony pointed at a coyote "How did you sense its small amount of energy?" asked Dom

"I concentrated, really hard" said Anthony as he got into a fighting stance.

"Oh heh, I almost forgot we were fighting" said Dominick as he too got into a fighting stance.

"3" said Anthony

"2" said Dom

"1!" They both said, Anthony then proceeded to backflip away landing in the air as he tries to fire a ki blast at Dominick but for some reason it doesn't work.

"So you can fight using your ki, fly, and teleport, But you can't fire a simple ki blast?" said Dominick Baffled

"Apparently" Anthony said sporting a meek little smile, then his face turned serious "But I'll beat you anyways" he said

"I don't think so" said Dom as he fired a fully charged ki blast at Anthony who took the hit and went down hard.

"Gahh"

"If you can't tank my ki blasts then how do you expect to beat me?" asked Dominick as he walked over to Anthony

"LIKE THIS!" Anthony shouted as he grabbed Dom's leg and pulled Dom down as he punched him in the face sending him flying skywards.

"Ow, okay I'll admit that hurt a good bit, however if you think that's gonna be enough to beat me then you are- what are you doing?" said Dominick while Anthony was standing there just focusing when he suddenly got into a certain stance and powered up. "What the- No way he's figured it out from just watching me fire a ki blast once!"

"KA-MA!" said Anthony as a bluish glow appeared in between his hands.

HA-MA!" he continued the glow turning into a blinding light

"GALICK!" Dom said charging his counter-attack

"HA!" yelled Anthony as he launched the ki wave at Dominick

"GUN!" yelled Dom as he also launched a ki wave at his opponent. The following clash shook the entire state and as the struggle continued the rest of the nation started to feel it's effects.

A: "Me and Dominick were so stupid back then"

D: "We did not yet know our great powers fullest extent at all"

A: "We also had no clue as to the terrible power of our enemy"

D: "Nor did we know our teachers just yet, but we'll meet them soon enough".

A: "Speaking of our teachers"

V: "What about us?"

G: "Leave em' alone, I doubt they were gonna say anything bad".

A: "Thanks for the save Master"

D: "Master, we weren't going to say anything bad I swear!"

V: "You better not be lying Dom"

G: "Either way that's all the time you guys have for now let's get back to your training."

A: "Alright Master"

Suddenly News Choppers were surrounding them along with military choppers and tanks but they were too caught up in their struggle to notice.

"STAND DOWN!" yelled the general "OR WE'LL OPEN FIRE!"

"We are getting exclusive footage of two people who look to be in their teens firing lasers at each other and the power resulting from the clash of the beams is literally shaking the nation" said the Reporter in the chopper

Anthony and Dominick were still firing at full power when suddenly but expectedly the army open fired on the two boys, the resulting damage caused the general to fall over in shock. They had done 0 damage zip, none, nada thing against the two teens, but then two men appeared in front of the boys and flicked the boys foreheads knocking them unconscious and stopping the beam struggle. One man who was in an orange gi picked up the boy who had been firing the blue beam and the man in the white and blue battle suit caught the falling boy who had been firing the purple beam. Then just as suddenly as they appeared, they vanished with the two boys.

 ***Later***

 **Anthony's P.O.V**

"Ughh what happened?" he said as he opened his eyes and sat up to see a man with an orange Gi in front of him. Suddenly Anthony remembered who had stopped his and Dom's beam struggle. "Who are you?" he asked the man groggily. The man then smiled and said.

"I'm Goku nice to meet ya'

 **Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter of Sayians and for my readers who like both this story and my Randy CunnigHam story don't worry that story should be updated within the next week ok. So Peace out guys and remember always break your limits!**


End file.
